PopPixie Untold Stories (Shorts)
by TunaMayo
Summary: This is a follow up for my Future Story Fanfiction. It will be about different characters, in short stories of one chapter per story. It will also contain the specials. Please check my other story out, too! Thanks.


_**A/N:**_ _This isn't one of the shorts, but a short special! I thought to just include it in this book. This story is made up by a picture I made. It's uploaded on my DeviantArt: QueenYukiko. Please check it out to fully understand the story! The short stories will also be up soon. (The Wattpad version will have the picture displayed)._

 _ **PopPixie Halloween Story:**_ _  
It was almost Halloween in Pixieville. Almost everyone was dressing up for the occasion, as this year was different. Of course, there were also people who didn't participate. Amore, for example, was too scared, and would rather cuddle up to Robinson on the 'scary' evening instead. Yet, how was this year any different from the others? Well, it was the first year Nymphea had decided to do a costume contest. Whoever had the best costume of the evening, would win a big prize. So of course a lot of people would join, even the elves, who we're discussing their costumes together._

 _The date was coming up soon . Rex, Lenny, and Floxy, were sitting in the living room of their gang's house. They were supposed to attend the event with the other members of the squad: Caramel, Sapphire, Plisse, and Morfo. ''I'm going to be a werewolf!'' Lenny explained enthusiastically to his friends. ''What are you guys going to dress up as?'' Floxy opened his mouth to say something, but Rex got to it first. ''I… will wear the one costume which is fit for me…''. Floxy and Lenny both stared at him, not knowing what he'd meant. Rex sighed, he thought they would know at least. ''How can you two not know? I will be dressing up as Dracula, of course!'' ''What! Not fair! I wanted to go as dracula!'' Floxy yelled out loud, sounding disappointed about Rex having the same idea he had. Rex shrugged. ''Just give it up, you should just go as a clown or something. It'd fit you, with your jokes and all''. ''Nah, I was actually thinking of dressing up as you. You're scary enough for a costume''. ''WHAT did you say?!'' Rex already threw his fist in the air, wanting to hit Floxy, but Lenny got in between the two. ''Let's not fight, I'm sure Floxy was just joking… right?'' He glanced at Floxy, who nodded unwillingly. Lenny sighed, and Rex just fell down on the couch with a grumpy look on his face._

 _ **-Later, at Caramel's house-.**_ _  
Caramel was trying on her costume. She had made a long, white dress for the contest. Meanwhile, Sapphire was with her, trying on her own costume as well. Caramel uncertainly stared into the mirror. ''Does it look good on me?'' She turned around to show it off to Sapphire. ''Do you think Rex will like it?'' ''I'm sure he will'' Sapphire answered automatically, but only looked up afterwards. ''What are you supposed to be though? Oh wait, wait…! Lemme guess! You're… supposed to be someone's grandma, aren't you? I'm right, aren't I?!'' Sapphire smiled brightly. Caramel didn't know if she had to laugh, or cry instead. ''No! I'm the girl from the Ring! How can't you see that?'' Sapphire stared at Caramel for a second. ''Oh yeah… I can see it now. But the dress looks like you borrowed it from someone's grandma, sorry''. Caramel sighed, Sapphire wouldn't understand. ''And what are YOU supposed to be anyway?'' she asked Sapphire. Sapphire was wearing a bride gown, yet had also put on a cat ear hairband. ''A cat… bride?'' ''You don't know? Floxy told me he was planning to go as Frankenstein, as Rex stole his idea, so I wanted to wear matching costumes! I'm going as Frankenstein's bride!'' She smiled. ''Riiight….'' Caramel still didn't fully understand. ''Then what are the cat ears and the tail for?'' ''Oh, that… Well, I couldn't decide. I also wanted to dress up as a cute cat. So I thought, why not both?'' Caramel sighed upon hearing her answer. Well, at least it was original._

 _ **-Halloween's eve-**_ _  
They all met up at the house of Rex and his gang. Rex looked at the others. Caramel, Sapphire, Lenny, Floxy, and Plisse were there. ''Where's Morfo?'' Sapphire asked, while looking around. No one knew. Plisse shrugged. ''Let's just go without him. The contest is about to start''. They all agreed to just go. Once outside of the house, Sapphire almost fell over something, yet Floxy could catch her in time. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, sounding a bit worried. Sapphire nodded. ''Yeah… thank you''. She directed her gaze on whatever it was she fell over. ''….What is that big pumpkin doing there anyway? And why does it has that ugly wig on it? Your taste in halloween pumpkins is weird''. ''I didn't put it there'' Floxy answered, also looking down at the pumpkin. ''Ha! My costume fooled you!'' The pumpkin turned around, and on it was a face. It was Morfo's face. ''Why… are you a pumpkin…?'' Plisse asked, yet she changed her mind on it. ''….Never mind, I don't even want to know''. Morfo happily flew up, still in his 'pumpkin' costume, as he couldn't walk obviously. ''I'm a flying pumpkin, wheee'' he happily said. Everyone ignored him. Plisse also took her broom and flew on it, it matched her costume. ''I'm curious as to who is going to win…'' Caramel said to Lenny, who was standing next to her. ''You're ri… Ah!'' Lenny let out a surprised scream when he saw Caramel. ''A…. a zombie!'' He hid behind Rex, who sighed. Caramel disappointedly looked down at the ground. ''No one knows who I am…'' She sighed deeply. ''I'm supposed to be the girl from the ring, you know?!'' Rex smiled at her. ''I know. And your costume looks great''. That made her feel a little bit better. Next to them, Floxy and Sapphire were also talking. ''So… I thought we were going to be matching today?'' Floxy asked. Behind him, he held a small box. It had a silver ring in it. He figured it would be nice to give to her, and pretend it was their wedding ring. She was supposed to be his bride today. Yet, upon seeing her costume, he wasn't so sure. ''Yeah…. Well I'm also a cat! I couldn't choose, hehe…'' Sapphire tried laughing it off. ''But I'm still YOUR bride, though'' she smiled. Lenny complained. ''Why doesn't anyone say anything about my costume? I'm a werewolf''. He opened his jacket. ''A sexy werewolf to be precise!'' He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it. ''Why… are you not wearing a shirt?'' Plisse asked. ''…Wait, never mind. I don't want to know that either''. ''It's probably to impress Yucca, right?'' Rex asked, knowing his friend. Lenny shrugged. ''I just thought it would fit by my costume''. Meanwhile, Sapphire glanced over at Floxy. ''You can take off your shirt aswell, if you want too''. She grinned. ''Er…. No. I'd rather not'' Floxy answered, not knowing what else to say to that. They all laughed, and made their way to the plaza for the contest._

 _So… Let's do a vote~ Who do you think should win the contest (and why)? I'm curious what you all think._


End file.
